


Heart to heart (melt me down)

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy and steamy is what I was going for, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SO, Tumblr Prompt, and skin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - “You look beautiful,” runs away from Alec's lips, but he doesn't quite regret it.Magnus chuckles, lets his head fall on Alec's shoulder for a moment: “I'm sure,” he says, a light flush working its way up his cheeks again.“Good,” Alec says, ignoring the sarcasm. He lets his leg fall under Magnus', sheets pleasantly cool against his skin, he pushes down on his feet and his arms and Magnus is breathless under him, one leg bent, his knee pressing against Alec's hip. Alec says: “Because you do.”, his lips tender when he presses them against Magnus', slowly, deeply.





	Heart to heart (melt me down)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this "the prompt from hell": "I'm trting to say this in the least sexual way possible but think about malec right after sex. A thin layer of sweat covering them, the silk sheets cold against their hot skin, theie breaths are heavy. And Magnus looking at Alec's hair sticking out in every direction and his deflect rune looks even better with hickeys next to it. And Magnus lying there, eyes unglamoured, with his makeup just a tiny bit smudged and hair sticking to his forehead, wrapping his arm around Alec and smiling happily."  
> hoW DO I EVEN FOLLOW THIS IT'S PERFECT???

Magnus is catching his breath in the corner between Alec's shoulder and his neck, Alec's body trembling beneath his, in a way only he can feel, skin to skin against him.

His heart is beating wildly in his chest, the sound of it mixes with Alec's heavy breathing, it sinks in his bones and it makes him want Alec even closer, closer than his leg still wrapped around his hip, calf brushing the back of his thigh, closer than his fingers digging in his back; he places small kisses on the side of his neck, his breath shaking when he exhales.

He drags his palms on the mattress and buries his fingers in Alec's hair, already wrecked; he leaves a trail of kisses on his neck, his jaw, his elbow dips in the mattress and his hand rests on Alec's chest, where his heart is beating quickly, he kisses Alec's lips and Alec tilts his head backward to follow him, his lips barely moving, red and swollen, they chase Magnus' lazily.

A deep sigh makes its way out of Alec's lips as he lets his hands slip lower on Magnus' back with no purpose, just to feel more of his skin under his fingertips.

He opens his eyes as Magnus is kissing the corner of his lips, and he smiles, biting his lower lip. “Hey,” he says, voice raspy and low.

Magnus brushes his thumb against his lower lip until he stops biting it, lets a smile stretch his lips. “Hey yourself,” he says; his hair is a mess of ink black and purple on his forehead, there's black make-up smudged under his golden, bright eyes.

“You look beautiful,” runs away from Alec's lips, but he doesn't quite regret it.

Magnus chuckles, lets his head fall on Alec's shoulder for a moment: “I'm sure,” he says, a light flush working its way up his cheeks again.

“Good,” Alec says, ignoring the sarcasm. He lets his leg fall under Magnus', sheets pleasantly cool against his skin, he pushes down on his feet and his arms and Magnus is breathless under him, one leg bent, his knee pressing against Alec's hip. Alec says: “Because you do.”, his lips tender when he presses them against Magnus', slowly, deeply.

Magnus' fingers are tangled in his hair when Alec leans back, blinking sleepily; he looks gorgeous and lovely and wild. The rune on his neck is covered in purplish bruises because of the way his breath catches every time Magnus' lips touch the blackened skin and his eyes are bright and his lips look even redder through Magnus' vertical pupils.

“We need to shower,” Alec says, groans, complains, he's kneeling between Magnus' bent legs like it's nothing, his fingers running distractedly on Magnus' thigh.

Magnus sits up, his arm resting on his knee, his hands wrapping behind Alec's neck. He pouts; “Not yet.”

A slow smile stretches Alec's lips as he leans forward again, Magnus leaning backward; “Yeah, okay,” he says, pressing his smile against Magnus', “Not yet.”


End file.
